


In the Deep End

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry had been ignoring it for some time. But the invite to his cousin's wedding not only leads him to face a figure from his past but forces him to face his feelings as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	In the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt: “You, my friend, need to learn how to take care of yourself.” (from tumblr)

“You, my friend, need to learn how to take care of yourself.” 

Harry blinked slowly, a blurry haze appeared before him. “Hermione?” 

A hand caressed the side of his face, tucking in long strands behind his ear. “Who else would it be? You were the one who barged into my home at three in the morning.”

“What?” He grumbled and attempted to sit up. 

“Easy now, you’re still not healed completely.” 

He felt her arms around his shoulders as she carefully propped him up against the sofa. “What am I doing here?”

He felt the hard rims of his glasses, which Hermione had set in his hand. Finally situated on his face, he focused on the scene before him. 

The mid-morning sun peeked in through the open window of Hermione’s sitting room. An array of potions and salves were spread out on the coffee table before him. 

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Hermione picked up a jar from the table and read the label. “Just as I thought, time for reapplication.” 

That’s when Harry noticed he was shirtless and only wearing boxers. He watched as Hermione carefully spread the salve over his exposed thigh, noting the twisted skin along his leg. 

A wave of heat flickered in the corner of his mind. Now, he remembered. Instead of going home after work last night, he came to Hermione’s place instead. He must have frightened her with his abrupt arrival, not to mention his appearance. He must have looked like a fright - covered in burns, soot, and blood. He didn’t even remember if he cleaned himself up before turning up at her door. 

His thigh felt cold. Hermione returned the jar to the table, the object clinking softly against the bottles. 

“Do you want anything for the pain?” 

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m just a little stiff. I’m alright for now.”

She nodded. “Hungry? I can make you something to eat before I head out.” 

“No, it’s okay. I should go home. I’m sorry about dropping in on you like this.” 

She laughed under her breath. “There’s nothing to worry about, Harry.” She stood and turned to face him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taken in the scent of her perfume. 

Her fingers trailed through his hair haphazardly. “Stay for as long as you need to and take it easy. You need rest to heal properly.” 

She walked around the coffee table and picked up the messenger bag on the armchair closest to the door. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

He gave her a small smile. “I’ll be fine.” 

She shrugged in defeat. “Alright. Feel free to sleep in the bedroom. I’m sure it’s more comfortable than the couch.” She stepped out of the front door and he heard her disapparate. 

He rubbed his eyes and then braced himself to get on his feet. He carefully lumbered into her small kitchen, searching for something to munch on. 

He felt terrible for bursting into her home, but he honestly wasn’t surprised. 

Even if Ron was back from his honeymoon there was no way Harry was about to burst into the newlyweds home. Ginny didn’t even live in England anymore and if she did, she wouldn’t know the first thing about treating his injuries. She would have yelled first and asked questions later. 

Hermione was the only logical choice. 

He bit into a chocolate chip muffin and slowly made his way to her bedroom, welcoming the sight of her unmade bed. He fell against the sheets and sighed. 

Logical choice. Hermione really was the only choice. The only one he was willing to go to in his time of need. 

He laughed, brushing away the thoughts that inevitably came to mind. He didn’t want to think about it. 

* * *

He stared at the cardstock, tracing his finger over the etched lettering that twisted and turned in expert calligraphy. 

“What’s that?” Hermione set down two to-go coffee cups on the small table and took the seat across from him, grimacing slightly at the feel of the hard cold metal. 

“Dudley invited me to his wedding,” he said slowly. 

She stilled. “Really?” She took her coffee cup, lifting the lid and carefully adding cream and sugar. “Are you going to go?” 

“I don’t know,” he said softly. “Weddings aren’t really my thing, but…”

“It’s your cousin?” She stirred her coffee and then put the lid back on. “You don’t have to stay for the whole thing. Maybe just the ceremony?”

“True. I’d have to get a gift too. I have no idea what to give them.”

She took a sip of her coffee. “I can pick something out if you’d like.”

“Really?” He grinned and reached out to squeeze her hand. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

She smirked. “Not the first time someone’s told me that.” 

“Honestly, what would I do without you?” He dropped his gaze back down to the invitation. 

“Harry?” She sounded far away. 

“I can’t believe Dudley is getting married.” He pulled his hand back and began attempting to make his own coffee more palatable with cream and sugar. 

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Hermione said. “After seeing or perceiving someone as one thing for so long and for them to do something that seems so out of character - like seeing your teacher at the grocery store. All of a sudden they’re a person too. Am I making sense?”

He nodded. 

“Well, look on the bright side, Dudley’s wedding will probably be tame compared to the ones you’ve gone to before. Despite how hectic the day could be, I find muggle weddings a walk in the park compared to magical ones.” Hermione drank her coffee. 

“Talking from experience now?”

She chuckled. “Yes, I’ve gone to a fair few, thank you very much.”

“Really?” 

She rolled her eyes. “I may have been an only child, but my parents weren’t. They have brothers and sisters and aunts and uncles and that means a large group of cousins. Good thing no one is getting married anytime soon, my usual date is no longer available.” 

He choked on a breath of air. “Your usual date?” 

She hummed. “I usually take Neville. He has a blast. The food. The drinks. The clothes. It’s all so new to him. Now that he and Hannah are together, I don’t take drag him along anymore.” 

He gulped. “Wait, you two dated?” 

She shrugged. “Not dated, conventionally. I am not talking about this here,” she gestured to the Ministry commissary. 

His mouth suddenly felt dry. “Right. Sorry.” He gripped his coffee cup and ignored the burning in his belly. He was not jealous. It was just the hot coffee. 

* * *

“Harry!”

Harry jumped and gripped the sides of his desk. He stared forward and found Ron watching him, confusion spread across his face. 

“Mate, I’ve been talking to you for five minutes. Are you alright?”

“Yes. What is it?” He dragged his tongue over his chapped lips. How long had he been out of it?

Ron sighed. “Harry, is everything alright? You know, my last day is in two weeks. If you need me to stay on the force longer, I will.”

“What? And mess with your plans with WWW? It’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” He dragged a folder from the corner of his desk and flipped it open, trying to decipher what the words were saying. 

“Right?” Ron dragged out. “A lot on your mind. Would it have anything to do with Hermione?”

Harry’s jaw clenched. “What? Why? Did she say anything?” 

Ron shot him a knowing grin. “We’ve been best mates forever, Harry. You think I’m not going to notice when you’re pining after someone.”

Harry felt his face heat up. “I’m not pining.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’re pining ridiculously. Well, in your own way. Are you going to tell her?” 

Harry kept his eyes on the papers on his desk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Ron dropped down in the chair across from Harry’s desk. “Playing clueless doesn’t work on you. When did you realize it?” 

“Realize what?” Harry attempted to continue his farce. He didn’t even know what the farce was anymore. He just wasn’t ready to admit it aloud. Least of all to his best friend, who had been in love with Hermione once before. 

“I’m married,” Ron said suddenly. 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I know. I was at your wedding.” 

“Right, so there’s no me and Hermione and there hasn’t been for a long time. Don’t hold out because of what we used to be.” He sighed tiredly. “What happened? Did she look at you a certain way? Was it something she said or did?” He crossed his legs at the ankle. “Or was it one of those situations, as Luna calls in, in the deep end.”

“In the deep end?”

Ron nodded. “You’re in way deep before you realized you were surrounded. Or something like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “For what it’s worth. I think you two would be good together.” 

Harry perked up. “You think?” 

Ron grinned. “Yeah. You deserve someone who can put up with your bullshit.” 

Harry glared at him. 

* * *

Maybe Luna was right about that deep end stuff. He had always appreciated Hermione’s company and he didn’t realize when that appreciation had morphed into a desire for her company, hoping to have a glimpse of her during the day, hoping she’d invite him out or over to her place to hang out. 

He knew he was screwed when he got jealous over Hermione and Neville’s apparent secret relationship. How long had that been going on? It was over now, but still! 

Why didn’t she ever ask him to be her plus one? 

He pouted about it over dinner. But he hadn’t been hiding it very well because both Teddy and Andromeda noticed his attitude. 

“Did something happen at work?” Andromeda asked, setting a plate of spaghetti down before him. 

“No. Nothing going on right now, actually. Surprisingly.” 

Teddy stabbed his spaghetti with his fork. “Did you and Auntie Mai get in a fight?” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Why do you think that?” 

Teddy shrugged, slurping a noodle into his mouth. 

“Did you and Hermione get in a fight?” Andromeda questioned, she twisted a fork in her plate of spaghetti. “And before you ask, no she didn’t say anything, but when she came by for lunch the other day, she did mention that you were acting odd.” 

“We didn’t get in a fight,” he said softly. He took a sip of his ginger ale, feeling suddenly nervous. Andromeda always seemed to have a way of getting information out of him. 

“That’s good to hear. She told me you were invited to your cousin’s wedding.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You have a date?” 

Harry blanched. “No.” 

Andromeda laughed. “Take Hermione. It would probably do you both some good to go out and loosen up a bit. You two are young, neither of you should be walking around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

“I do not walk around with the weight of the world on my shoulders,” he grumbled. 

“Considering how mulish you’ve been, it seems like it. Show our favorite girl a good time, Harry.” 

Teddy’s fork clattered against his plate. “Where are you going? Can I go too?” 

* * *

Harry was aware of every one of Hermione’s movements. The brush of her arm against his as she munched on the rest of her popcorn. The way her hip would bump into him accidentally. Whenever she pushed herself into his arm so she wouldn’t hit a passerby. 

They strolled down the pathway, meandering their way to the pizza place they liked to visit. Popcorn and candy weren’t enough to satisfy their hunger and after sitting for a two and a half-hour long movie, they needed food. 

They ordered a slice of pizza each and settle down at a corner table. 

“I’ve wrapped Dudley’s wedding present. It’s all ready for the big day.” She grabbed her soda and took a sip. 

“About that…”

“Oh no,” she groaned, “don’t tell me you’ve decided not to go.” 

“What? No, I’m still going,” he hurried. 

“Oh, that’s good. I was about to yell at you, especially since I already got his present and wrapped it and everything.” 

“Yes, thank you for that.” 

“So what is it?” She quieted when their pizza arrived. Once the server left, Hermione picked up her slice, folded it in half, and took a bite. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the wedding with me.” He briefly glanced in Hermione’s direction and tried not to grimace at the sight of her surprised look. “Don’t feel obligated to go.” 

“Huh? No, I’m just a little surprised is all. Would you really like me to go with you? I will,” she smiled, making his stomach tumble. 

“Yes. I would go alone, but I thought,” he shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought it would be nice to go together.” 

“I’d love to, Harry.” 

He picked up his slice of pizza and took a bite. “We could go to the reception, for a little bit too, if you want.”

“What? Are you sure? I would have thought you’d want to leave as soon as possible.” 

He swallowed hard. “I know you like to dance.” 

“You’re so sweet, Harry. We’ll deal with your family for a little bit so I can dance. But look on the bright side, free food.”

Harry laughed. “Definitely.” 

* * *

Harry and Hermione agreed to meet up at Hermione’s parents’ house, so they could borrow their car and drive to the church Dudley’s ceremony was going to take place. 

He stood in the Granger’s kitchen and bit back a smile as Hermione’s mum fluttered around him. 

“You look so handsome, Harry.” She brushed her hand along his shoulder. “Hermione is very excited, although she doesn’t want to look so eager. Howard and I agreed, if you two end up drinking or staying out too late we’ll feel more comfortable if you two got a hotel room. Don’t want to risk either of you driving.” 

Harry nodded. “I don’t think I’ll be drinking all that much, but we’ll be careful.” 

“You have the address right?” 

Harry hadn’t heard her come in. Hermione stood beside the kitchen island, reorganizing her clutch purse. 

She wore a deep burgundy dress that fell to her knees. It hugged her form and he gulped as he could see the way the dress curved around her waist. 

Her hair!

She had clipped her hair to the side, but let her thick tresses flow around her shoulders and down her back. 

A touch to his arm almost made him jump. Hermione’s mum looked at him curiously. She simply smiled and turned her attention to her daughter. “You look wonderful, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, mum.” She zipped the clutch shut and looked toward Harry, a brilliant smile on her face. “Harry, you’re so handsome.”

He shifted, pulling on his suit jacket. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “I feel like I’m playing dress up in clothes like this.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and moved to stand before him. “Ready when you are.”

He nodded. He picked up the gift Hermione had bought and wrapped and headed for the door. 

“Have fun you two!” Nicole called after them.

“Bye, mum.” 

The car ride wasn’t that long. As they neared the church, the tension in Harry’s shoulders increased. He didn’t even notice when Hermione pulled the car into the parking lot and the engine shut off. 

“Don’t move,” she told him. She got out of the car, shut her door, and walked around the back to his door. She pulled it open. “I forgot to ask back at the house.” She lifted her heeled foot. “Can you do the straps for me? They’re in the most awkward spot.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Of course, my lady.”

Her giggle sent a chill up his spine. 

He slowly did the strap of her high heel. He set her foot down and gestured for the other one. He slowly did this one as well and fought the urge to rest his cheek against her knee. 

Merlin, he was in too deep. 

Once done, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“It’ll be okay, Harry.” She locked the car and tucked her arm around his. 

He led them to the large double doors of the church where a bridesmaid and groomsmen were standing and greeting guests. 

“Well if it isn’t, Harry Potter. Surprised to see you here, Potter.” The tall and still scrawny figure of Pierce Polkiss stepped in front of them. 

“I was invited,” Harry grumbled. 

Pierce turned his attention to Hermione, checking her out rather obviously. Before he or Hermione could comment, his Aunt Petunia pushed Pierce aside. 

Her mouth twisted at the corner. “Come inside, there’s a pew set aside for just...family. Come along.” 

Harry and Hermione followed his aunt inside. He heard Hermione gasp and compliment the decorations and flowers. 

Aunt Petunia led them to the front and pointed to the second-row pew. 

Hermione entered the pew first. 

“Harry!” Dudley sped walked toward them. He gripped Harry’s shoulder. “I’m glad you were able to make it.” His gaze shifted between Harry and Hermione. 

“I wouldn’t miss it, Dudley.”

Dudley smiled nervously. “Right. Yeah.” 

Hermione nudged Harry in the shoulder. 

He took a deep breath. “Dudley, this is my - Hermione. Hermione, my cousin, Dudley.”

Hermione rested her and on his shoulder while she stretched the other one out to shake Dudley’s hand. “Hermione Granger. It’s nice to meet you, Dudley.” 

They shook hands. 

“Are you, you know? Like Harry? Yeah, of course, you are, aren’t you?” Dudley rambled. “Anyway, thank you both for coming.” 

Harry and Dudley parted awkwardly and as his cousin walked away, Harry pushed Hermione back into the pew so they could sit down. 

They tucked themselves at the end of the pew, Harry fighting back the urge to cross his arms over his chest. 

Hermione leaned into his frame, one leg crossed over the other, making her knee knock into his leg. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Relax, besides I need you to prepare yourself for any potential emotional breakdown.”

“What do you mean?”

“I cry at weddings.”

He groaned. “Even the wedding of complete strangers?”

She shrugged. “We’ll find out today. I have my tissues ready.”

“Merlin, Hermione.” He laughed, feeling his shoulders relax. “What would I do without you?” 

* * *

Hermione did cry. She wasn’t the complete mess she was at Ron’s wedding, but she shed a few tears. She cleaned herself up while he drove them to the reception. 

Harry helped her out of the car this time. He held the wedding gift in one hand and held his other arm out for her to hold. 

Arm in arm, they walked in the direction of the open doors of the reception hall. They were some of the first to arrive. 

Harry set his gift on the gift table and stared at the guest book, wondering if he should even bother signing it. 

“The wedding party isn’t here yet,” Hermione said, “do you want to take a walk through the garden?”

“Sure.” 

They followed the stone path, taking in the sights around them silently. He wasn’t sure why he was in such a mood. But for some reason, some sort of thick cloud had fallen over him. 

“The ceremony was lovely,” Hermione said softly. “Have you ever wondered what you’d like if you ever got married?” 

He shook his head. “It’s never come to mind.” 

It was true. Harry had never imagined what his wedding would look like, but as of late, he had envisioned who it would be standing beside him. He pictured warm brown eyes and long flowing dark hair. 

“I think I want to get married at the same place my parents did. I often wondered if I’d have separate ceremonies, for my non-magical family and for my magical friends, but that seems like a lot of work. I might just have one and make sure there’s no magic going on.” 

“One wedding event is already a lot of work to organize,” he told her. 

“Exactly.” She led them to a large hydrangea bush. “There’s something I’ve been needing to tell you,” she said softly. 

His chest tightened. 

“I’m planning on resigning from the department.”

“What? Why?” 

“Well,” she touched one of the flowers, “I’ve accomplished what I’ve set out to do and there are other things that I want to pursue, but the hours I put in at work isn’t allowing me the chance to pursue those other goals.” 

“Why were you so nervous to tell me?”

“I was just worried about how you’d feel. With Ron leaving and now me, I didn’t want you to think that we’ve abandoned you.” 

He reached out and pinched a strand of her hair between his fingers. “Never. Thank you for thinking of me.” 

Soft classical music began to echo from the reception hall. 

“Looks like they’ve arrived,” Hermione grasped his hand, “don’t chicken out on that dance.” 

* * *

The father and bride dance made Hermione cry as well. She apologized while wiping away her tears and blowing her nose. 

The couple’s first dance made Harry realize that his cousin was all grown up. They were all grown up. And Dudley, the last person he ever imagined, had fallen in love and gotten married. 

He didn’t want to label the feeling stirring in his belly, but it was fair to say that it had a hint of bitterness. 

After dinner, Hermione finally dragged him to the dance floor for their promised dance. 

Harry set his hands against her waist and sighed softly. 

“Gosh, Harry, if you really don’t want to, I’m not going to force you.”

“What? No, I -” his eyes met hers and relaxed, seeing her smiling up at him. 

“Won’t you tell me?” They swayed slowly. 

“Tell you what?” 

“What’s been on your mind.” The music was loud, but he could hear her perfectly. 

Her fingers played with the ends of his hair. “You’ve been distracted lately. Just tell me.” 

He took a deep breath. “Hermione, I -”

A burly figure bumped into him, making him crash into Hermione. They were barely able to stay on their feet. 

“Shit, sorry.” The man was guided off the dance floor by their partner. 

“Harry?”

“I think I need a drink.” He took her hand and led her to the bar, ordering two glasses of wine. Once the wine was set down in front of them. He handed one to Hermione and pulled her back outside to the garden where he proceeded to drink his wine in one gulp. 

“Harry!” She scolded. 

He set his now empty glass aside and looked Hermione in the eye. “I love you.”

She blinked almost owlishly. “I love you too.”

“I love you,” he repeated. “I love you as a friend and I want to love you as more than a friend.” 

He watched her swallow. She set her wine glass down and looked at him hesitantly. 

“Harry, do you know what you’re saying?”

“Of course, I know what I’m saying,” he said harshly. “I’ve fallen in love with you. I want to kiss you and take you out to dinner. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up beside you. Hermione, I don’t know when it happened. I just know that I want to be with you.” 

He licked his lips. “If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I won’t force it on you.” 

She didn’t say anything. She just continued to stare at him, wide-eyed, lips parted. As the silence continued, Harry’s hopes began to plummet. 

“Hermione?”

“Do you really mean it?” She stepped closer, her feet hitting his dress shoes. “Do you really love me?” 

He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I’m _in_ love with you.” 

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. She propped her chin on his chest, peering up at him. “I love you too, Harry, and I’ve been on the edge of falling inexplicably and inevitably in love with you too.” She sighed softly, “I’ve been fighting it.” 

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Do you want to fall into the deep end with me?” 

Her smile took his breath away. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather fall in deep with.” 

He grinned and his chest swelled, beyond happy that the woman he was in love with, actually loved him back. 

Her hands trailed up his chest and rested on either side of his face. “Are you going to kiss me now or not?”

He laughed and in that brief moment, it felt as if the air around them had stilled. There was no wind, the music sounded far and away. His lips met her soft ones and It was just him and Hermione. Her hand on him. His hand on her. 

Just them. 

Harry and Hermione. 

As it always was. What it always would be. 


End file.
